Extra Zesty Citrus
by SarahXoeRoe
Summary: Yuzu tries to find comfort as she discovers that Mei is about to take a path of an arranged marriage. She cannot interfere with this situation. So she makes the situation her own.


_**I do not**_ _ **own citrus, the characters are work of Saburo Uta.**_

 _ **I hope I do them justice in the upcoming publications**_.

Yuzu began to prepare dinner for herself and her mother.

She placed 3 plates onto the table, as always, she would prepare an extra portion for Mei.

 _Just in case..._ She thought.

"Yuzu..." her mother began to talk.

"it's been months since Mei has left... why do you do this every evening? I miss her too, but this is the path that has been layed before her..."

Her mothers voice seemed to have a hint of desperation within it.

"She WILL come back mother. I just don't know when exactly..."

Yuzu served Mei's favourite dish and filled all the plates with care.

"My child... This dinner looks and smells delicious, thank you."

They both become startled as the door bell sounds throughout the house.

Yuzu's eyes widen, she runs to answer the door. She turns around and sticks her tounge out at her mother.

"Told you so!"

She rests her hand on the door handle and breathes deeply, to summon the courage as she opens it.

"Mei...!"

A look of sadness covers her face.

"Again with this...?" the pink haired girl looks over at Yuzu's mother. She had her head rested in her hands.

And mouths "I don't know what to do..."

Matsuri holds Yuzu by the shoulders "Say it with me... Mat-... su-... ri"

Yuzu looks at her with glassy eyes.

"Come in Matsuri. Dinner is getting cold"

"Yeah, just like you-" Matsuri stops herself, now isn't the time to make jokes.

They both head back to the table and finish thier dinner. The table was silent throughout the whole meal, other than her mother trying to make small talk with Matsuri regarding how they met so long ago.

"Matsuri, would you like to stay this evening...? I think Yuzu would appreciate the company"

"No mother its--" she receives a little kick under the table from her mother.

"Fine, yes matsuri, I could really use your _company_."

Matsuri raises an eyebrow at that remark, something had changed in Yuzu over the last few months, it's only a matter of time before she finds out what that is exactly.

Matsuri swallows her last mouthful with difficulty and stands up to help clear the table.

"Thank you for dinner." said Matsuri.

"It's nice to see you still have your manners Matsuri" smiled Yuzus mother.

"I have to go out this evening, I have a business event I need to attend to"

She whispers to Matsuri "Please keep an eye on Yuzu, she's become rather... Unpredictable."

Yuzu finishes washing the dishes and turns to her mother.

"Don't be too late mother, we will see you in the morning for breakfast"

"I'll try." she says just before picking up her bag and scarf to leave.

"Good night. Thank you for washing up Yuzu" she closes the door and heads out.

 _I don't know what to do anymore... How can I possibly help my daughter be happy when everything is impossible to do..._

She enters the bar to meet her work colleagues.

Yuzu smirked as she heard the door close.

Matsuri felt a hard shove at her shoulders and her back pinned against the wall.

She closed her eyes and could smell yuzus perfume all around her.

"Yu--"

Matsuri's words were interrupted by yuzu's invasive tounge, her hands rolling all over her body and up under her shirt. She pinches her peaks with a little too much force.

Matsuri gives in. Yuzu knew that that's where she is extra sensitive and uses it against her... And it works every time.

She moans into thier kiss and begins to remove Yuzu's clothing, sliding her thigh between her legs, and pushing herself against her. She can feel how wet Yuzu already is.

Yuzu smirks at Matsuri, licking her neck and biting it slightly, leaving and unexpected mark

"YUZU! THAT'S TOO FAR!"

"Oh, come on, you think Harumin is going to get jealous...? I've screwed around with her just as many times as yo-"

 _SLAP!_

Matsuri looks a little shocked at what she has just done. But she stands by it. "Don't talk about her like that. You know we are only trying to help you. You don't love either of us."

Yuzu sences that this is going to be a long night, she picks Matsuri up by lifting her thighs over her own and lifts her to the bedroom.

"Let me make it up to you..." she places Matsuri onto the bed moving her hands up to her wrists. She kisses her with force and a recognisable "click!" noise comes from Matsuri's newly acquired cold bracelets.

"Crap..." whispers matsuri as she tries to move her hands to no avail.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 _This is my first time writing something like this. And I'll I can think about right now is "Well, that escalated quickly..."_

 _Regular updates will follow, this is by FAR alot of fun to do._

 _Scenes will continue from here, so don't think I'm going to leave you all short on the good stuff_


End file.
